


Stirring Embers

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Attraction, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the fine line between friendship and attraction is overstepped. *The Last Resort*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirring Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Nancy Drew_ and the _Hardy Boys_ do not belong to me; this story gives me no profit but fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Nancy glanced over her shoulder at Joe who followed her and Frank back into the lodge. His hands were jammed into his jacket pockets, and his face was tense as he glared at the ground. Her heart went out to him. She hoped they would truly be able to help Roseanne. 

She shivered as she entered the lobby, the coldness replaced with a blast of welcoming warm air. 

“Well, I’m turning in,” she told the Hardys. “It has been a long day.” Nancy covered a yawn with her hand and wondered if she looked as tired as her friends. She was about to wish them good night when Frank said:

“I’ll walk you to your room, Nancy.”

She couldn’t keep from smiling a little. Sometimes she forgot how Frank and Joe could be such gentlemen at times.

“No, that’s okay,” she declined with a thankful nod. “You don’t have to.” 

“I know I don’t have to,” he spoke quickly, stepping closer to her. “I _want_ to.”

Nancy was silenced for a moment, almost breathless by the intense light in Frank’s eyes and eagerness in his voice. She shouldn’t feel such warmth, pleasure at his insistence. She shouldn’t feel so ready to accept his offer. She shouldn’t feel as though she was drowning in his gaze. She should refuse, should think of Ned…

“All right,” her voice was softer and less matter of fact than she desired. 

He simply nodded. Even when their gazes eventually fell away from the other, and she said goodnight to Joe, and they headed towards the elevators, Nancy was keenly aware that the air around them still crackled with electricity. Her shoulder accidentally bumped against Frank’s, and her cheeks flushed with color. 

If she wasn’t careful, she thought, she could get burned; but it might already be too late. 

 

THE END


End file.
